godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Park Il-Pyo
- Regular= - Key= - Direct Contract= }} |age= 18 |gender= Male |style= Ssam-Su Taekkyeon (쌈수 택견) |charyeok= Nine Tails Guardian |level= 8(13) |hp= 560 |gp= 47 |occupation= G.O.H. Participant |family= Park Il-Tae (Grandfather) Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Park Seung-Ah (Cousin) Park Seung-Min (Cousin) |debut= Chapter 41 |affiliation= Jeonranamdo Team |Korean= 박일표 |species= Human |Alias= Sakyamuni |status= Alive }} Park Il-Pyo (Kor: 박일표) is the Jeonranamdo Province Champion of the G.O.H Tournament. He is considered as one of the top 3 fighters in the country and is famously known as Sakyamuni Park Il-Pyo. Appearance Il-Pyo has forehead-length, blue hair, and is often seen wearing a hoodie with the face of a tiger on the back. He is seen wearing blue jeans but while in combat he folds one leg half way up to his lower leg. Personality Il-Pyo has a very laid back and fun-loving personality. An example of this is when he meets Taek Jae-Kal who tries to punch him, but he easily dodged it and started playing rock-paper-scissors. However despite acting silly and carefree, this example also shows that he is quite alert of his surroundings. His more serious and cold personality starts to appear, particularly when others harms those he care about. He is also quite calculating and observative, analyzing Renewal Taekwondo and taking advantage of its weaknesses. Jae-Kal states that Il-Pyo becomes a savage animal when cornered, and even considers his nice personality to be a farce. In the provincial G.O.H tournament, he gave up on a sure win match without any known reason. History As an infant, Il-Pyo's father was driven to the brink of insanity and soon died as a result of hosting the Nine-Tails Guardian's soul, and his inability to control its power. The God saw that Il-Pyo's mother was pregnant with him and found him as a more suitable host for its spirit. Soon after this his mother sent him to his grandfather's dojo when he was a small child as a means of training him and raising him. Il-Pyo later met Park Seung-Ah and her sister, although Seung-Ah disliked Il-Pyo since he was always quiet and there were not many males on her side of the family. Il-Pyo later met Jin Tae-Jin who was carrying an infant Jin Mo-Ri. Tae-Jin told Il-Pyo how he knows his grandfather Park Il-Tae and gave him a book which was about the Ssam-Su Taekkyeon martial art that his grandfather invented. Tae-Jin also showed him Mo-Ri who he told the latter if they ever met older, Il-Pyo should teach him to become stronger to which Il-Pyo happily agree. Plot Abilities Il-Pyo's abilities are quite well known and he has many rivals who want to defeat him. He is also known as one of the 3 Emperors a title given to the top three fighters. Even a member of 'The Six', Jun Jae-San, was seen praising his abilities. Il-Pyo's level is usually 8 but it rises to 13 when he fights seriously using his legs. In the regional competition he won every single match by forfeit or withdrawal of his enemy, overwhelmed by his own 'massive' battle aura. However, this did not affect Gwum Gi, the Chungcheongbukdo's strongest fighter. Superhuman Endurance: Park Il-Pyo has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. After being pierced and penetrated by Megalodon he showed no signs of pain and still continued to fight. Even after losing his Charyeok to Greed he still continued to fight. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training he has supernatural agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. His Ssam-su Taekkyeon has forced his body to achieve an extremely flexible condition. Superhuman Strength: Park Il-Pyo has shown incredible strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. Through sheer force he can ignite the air, with enough force to combust multiple powerful Charyeok and destroy them. With a physical level of 13 in Season 2, he fought neck to neck with Jin Mo-Ri. After forming a Direct Contract with the Nine Tailed Fox, he had a substantial growth in power, to the point where he was contending with the Crown Princes. Superhuman Speed: Park Il-Pyo has shown incredible bouts of speed. When conversing with Jin Mo-Ri he intercepted Jae-Kal Taek's attack with his palm. In his Direct Contract form, he could create rings of fire that expanded across multiplanetary distances in seconds. Analytical Skill: Like Jin Mo-Ri, Park Il-Pyo possesses great analytical skills when he devises strategy for weaker members of his team to beat or injure stronger opponents. He can recognize a martial art's weakness or a technique's weakness upon witnessing it once and come up with counter strategies. Ssam-Su Taekkyeon It is a martial art which was developed by Park Il-Tae and is used by his grandson, Il-Pyo. It is a combination of Practical Taekkyon and Renewal Taekwondo in order to minimize the weaknesses of Taekkyon. Till now, Il-Pyo has never lost. *'Leg Lock' (Kor: 딴죽): Used to grab opponent with hands in Ssam-Su Taekkyeon. Similar function with Hoe-Grab in RE Taekwondo. *'Knee Kick ' (Kor: 무릎찍기): Was used as preparation move for 'Nirvana' along with Tdan-Juk. Slams the user's knee into the victim's face while holding the opponent with Tdan-Juk in mid-air. *'Inward Trip' (Kor: 안낚걸이): Puts the user's leg behind the victim's leg and pulls the victim with it. The victim loses, balance and falls down. Similar function with Hoe Grab in RE TKD. *'Nirvana' (Kor: 열반): The user bashes the opponent's face with the user's knee combined with the user's weight. In the series, Park uses it with the combination of Leg-Bracket+Knee-Chopper for correct formation of him and his opponent and Inner Hook to fall down while his knees are crushing Gwum-Gi's face. However, he misses on purpose by putting away his knee before reaching the ground. *'Bo-Bup' (Kor: 쌈수 보법): Strikingly similar with Renewal Taekwondo's own Way of Walking. The user move fast he almost appear to be teleporting to where the enemy's back is. *'Nakyoung (Falling Blossom)' (Kor: 낙영): Resembles 3rd Stance Hwechook. Strikes the enemy with legs three times from Low to Middle and then High. Used to KO Gwum-Gi. *'Roundhouse Kick and Scythe': The attack starts with a roundhouse kick and further the holds the opponent's face with knee joint. This is to pin the opponent with one leg in order to aim punch straight at the face. * : It allows the person to read the muscles and other factors of the opponents body to predict where the next attack will come from. However it can only be used if both opponents are touching each other and it cannot predict two attacks at the same time. *'Facial Strike': A dodging the opponents attack a swift kick with the knee is delivered to the face. *'Sky Kick': A high kick performed by bringing down the leg upon an opponent. It true effect was not seen as it was quickly countered by Jin Mo-Ri. * : A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent, when being performed a swirl of wind is generated around the user and then concentrated around the leg and it generates a massive tornado after it connects with the opponent or target. It is just like the Truth Tornado of Renewal Taekwondo and was in fact used to counter that technique. The wind generated by the kick is black in colour. *'Fish Hook': It is performed after an opponent kicks the user an their leg lands on their shoulder, then the user jumps in the air and lock their legs around the opponents leg and neck. It was used to counter Leg Hook of RE Taekwondo. *'Front Reverse Spin': A kick performed by instead of going forward goes backward. It can be performed both high and low and is also called Back Spin. It was used to counter the Front Spin of RE Taekwondo. * : By igniting the concentrated air in the surrounding, it catches on fire and the user guide the fire by kicking it towards the enemy. * : After igniting the concentrated air in the surrounding, it catches on fire and the user creates two tornadoes out of it. The user then kicks the tornadoes slightly upwards creating two blades made of flames. * : By adding another spin to the technique of Twin Blades a next blade of fire is generated to attack. It is then concentrated around the user's foot to attack. It was countered by RE Taekwondo's Ice Kick. Charyeok Nine-Tails Guardian: This is the Charyeok of Park Il-Pyo. It is currently the only Charyeok that changes the appearance of its user, besides Yu Mi-Ra's Yeo-Po Bong-Seon. It is one of the most powerful Charyeok seen to date it has been seen taking down multiple Charyeok in Greed's arsenal. After gaining a direct contract with the god he has become powerful enough to fight and even defeat a heavenly prince although he was quite damaged from unleashing The Charyeok's full power. Health Generation: It gives the user a small amount of HP upon appearance. Physical Enhancement: It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed, and overall power. Ability Sealing: Being one of the keys it has the ability to seal away a gods ability carrying them on a lower plane so they can be hurt. It can also seal away a person's Charyeok like what he did to the Judges. Ability Awakening: Being one of the keys it has the ability to awaken the potential within a person to enable them to attack gods, nephilim and higher, that they couldn't previously hurt. It can also undo the seals it placed on gods. Pyrokinesis: It also grants the user the ability to create and manipulate fire at will. Blades: Park Il-Pyo gains two large scythe-like blades on his arms that can light things on fire upon slashing them. Fox Generation: It also allows the user to summon many nine tailed foxes ranging from them to be big or small made out of fire. Fox Rain: An attack where he summons down multiple blades made of flames down on an opponent. It is easily able to cut through a Charyeok and cause a blaze. Heavenly Fire: It is an attack that uses the blades at his elbows to attack causing an large gash on an opponent. Veritable Pandemonium - Hundred Demon March: This is an attack where multiple foxes of various sizes attack an opponent. Upon contact, these foxes burst into flames, severely burning the opponent. 9th Tails + Three Stage Inferno Kick: Triple Destruction Infernal Fang: By unleashing the ninth tail and performing Inferno Nirvana Kick, Park Il-Pyo unleash a giant wave of fire. Using this technique, Il-Pyo defeated the Third Crown Prince. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Charyeok Users Category:Strength Group Category:Keys